Screams in the Forest
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: 12 year old Kameron Falls, who goes by Kami, can't help but notice all of the strange and odd things going on around Gravity Falls once she finds a strange book hidden in the forest. It says she can trust no one, but with the secret dark side slowly rising, she may need to play the trust game with a few new friends. Rated T for gore, kissing and other stuff that no one cares about
1. Notes

**Sorry for not updating anything to much lately, but the wi-fi's been down. :( Anyway, yes, I have become obsessed with the new Disney Channel series; Gravity Falls. XD For all of you who have not seen it yet, I highly recomend it. I have suspicions, estimations, suspects (Gruncle Stan is very high up on my list...) , and now I have and OC, Kameron (Or, Kami, for short) and yes she is a girl. :| Either way...this should be an...interesting story...and one episode hasn't happened yet! Only one...that one with the Gideon kid...has not happened...yet. So! *Clasps hands together* I don't own Gravity Falls, only a few of the later on mysteries, and Kami. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! Oh, and it will be in third person point of view the entire story, except when it's Kami's notes.**

_June 1st, 2012:_

_I can't believe I'm in Gravity Falls, Oregon. My parents shipped me up here for some fresh air but I'm having a hard time getting used to everything. What with the beat up cabin I have to stay in. My life feels like a mess at the moment._

_June 3rd, 2012:_

_Today I found something, hidden under a rock in a secret compartment. It's a book and on the cover is a six fingered hand with the number 1 on it. I was wondering whose it was and decided to leave it for them, but my curiosity got the best of me and I ended up taking it back to my house._

_June 4__th__, 2012:_

_I read the book today, most of it anyway. Apparently my trip to Gravity Falls, Oregon will be less boring than I thought..._

_June 6__th__, 2012:_

_I cannot trust anyone, I'm starting to wonder if I should even be writing this down...the book tells of a mysterious bigfoot-like creature that romes the woods and is the sworn enemy of the author of this book. According to him there is no one in Gravity Falls I should trust...TRUST NO ONE._

_June 7__th__, 2012:_

_I got caught in a storm outside today. I had to find somewhere to take shelter, fast, because the wind was whipping and it was coming down in bucket loads, and it didn't look like it was gonna stop anytime soon. I made my way through the twists of the forest in the unforgiving rain, until I saw a large wooden shack. At first I thought it was mine, but then I realized that it was too big to be the one I was staying in. As I made my way closer, I could see letters on the outside of the house. "Mystery Hack" I read aloud quietly. I didn't know what that meant, but I got past it and ran up to the house. I had hopped it was abandoned, but to my dismay, candle light flickered in the windows. I sighed and darted up to the door, passing a large 'S' on the ground. Must have fallen off in the storm. I knocked on the door softly, I had to get inside before my notebook and the book got to wet. A man came to the door and shouted "GO AWAY!" So I just started pushing the doorbell a whole bunch of times to get him mad. At some point a girl about my age came to the door and opened it for me. "Would you like to come in out of the rain?" She asked me. "Nah, I'll just sit out here and get soaked." I said sarcastically__.__ "No, silly, then you'll get wet!" Insert face-palm here. "Come on in." She said, grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me inside. It was lit dimly by candles and battery powered lanterns. "Hi, I'm Mable!" Said the girl. "That's my great uncle, Gruncle Stan," She pointed to the man that tried to leave me in the rain. "That's Wendy," She pointed to a tall teenager with red hair standing behind a counter. "That's Soos," She pointed to a man in a corner playing Go Fish with himself. "And this is my twin brother, Dipper!" She pointed to a boy sitting in another corner reading my book! My hand immediately slapped my backpack, but no, it was still there. That's when I noticed a number 3 on the boys book. Heh, heh...never mind. I introduced myself as Kameron Falls, and told them they could just call me Kami, then their Gruncle Stan said that that reminded him of a story, so he started yapping away, and that is how I came to be writing in you, notebook._

_June 9__th__, 2012:_

_**Trust no one...**_


	2. The Sleepover

Kami's POV:

I through myself down onto my floppy old bed. I was soaking wet as I reached into my backpack and unloaded all of my stuff. The book was thankfully dry, my pens and pencils were okay, my notebook had a few smudges, but it was still suitable. I pulled open my notebook and began to write down the latest events.

_June 10, 2012:_

_I have come to learn many of Gravity Falls wonderful secrets. The amazing list creatures never seems to end. Fairies, Sprits, Spirits, Mermaids, Where-wolves, Vampires, Gnomes, Lake Monsters, Zombies, and these are only some of the amazing creatures that lurk the forests._

_I have also met a few people. Mable Pines, a young, optimistic girl who always looks at life with a 'The glass is always half full' glint in her eyes. She is always smiling and she seems to want to be my friend. She even told me; "Hey, maybe we can be best friends!" And all I could think of was: Trust no one. I only nodded._

_Their Gruncle Stan, I don't trust him. He seems too much like a con-man, and I'm sure he is. I don't know why, but the first thing that entered my mind when I saw him was the bigfoot. Trust no one._

_Wendy is the sarcastic type girl, kind of like me, only more. She seems somewhat nice, but I don't think she's the type of girl I'll be hanging around too often. Wendy is very nice, though._

_Soos seems very kind, but he is very immature. I had to try really hard not to laugh at everything he said, but I think they saw through it. Soos seems to like me, too, and he's really funny. But I still remembered. Trust no one._

_Dipper...I wasn't too sure how to react when I saw him reading the third book. I couldn't help but smile back every time he smiled at me, which was very frequently. I also caught him sneaking glances at Wendy every now and then, which got me fired up for reasons unknown. I think it's possible that I may-_

I jumped as my cell phone rang, I picked it up to see an unknown number. I hesitated before answering. "Hello?" I asked slowly. "Hey, bestie!" Mable said from the other side. "How did you get my number?" I asked skeptically. "I have my ways. Anyway, I wanted to invite you to spend the night at my place tonight!" "Uh..." 'TRUST NO ONE!' My mind screamed. "Sure! I'll be right over?" "Great! see you soon!" I clicked the red button on my phone.

~One Hour Later~

I bit my lip, trying to contain a laugh as I climbed up the latter after Mable. "And this is our room!" She called, pushing open a trap door. I looked around the room, and smiled as my eyes landed upon Dipper. "Hey, Dipper." I say, sounding more nice than intended. Mable and I sat down on her bed and she started telling me about how she makes all her sweaters homemade. Because I got bored fast, I zoned out, thinking of the book in my backpack. Should I have brought it? Was it too risky? Should I trust them? Why...why am I staring at Dipper! And why is he starring back?

I mentally slapped myself for zoning out while starring at someone and looked down. God forbid he see my face beat red. Dipper got up and walked out of the room. No doubt I totally weirder him out. "SHUT, UP!" Mable shouted, punching me in the arm, causing me to fall off the bed. "What?" I asked, looking at her confused. "You like Dipper!" She hollered. "Will you be quiet? I do not! I mean, it's not like I lie awake at night thinking about him!"

~Later That Night~

I rolled over in my sleeping bag, my gaze falling upon Dipper. Again. My brow creased in concern as I gnawed on my lip. "This could be a problem." I whispered to myself.


	3. Kitten Sneezes

3rd person POV:

Kami woke up the next morning before Mable did, and sat up in her sleeping bag. She could hear someone messing around downstairs, and wanted to go see who it was. Of course, she knew it was Dipper, because he wasn't in bed and his pajama's where on the floor. She stood up and looked around. His hat was still on his nightstand; she smiled and picked it up, then flipped hers onto her head. She pulled her platinum blonde hair back into a pony-tail, put on a pair of black jeans, a neon green tank and matching knee high converses that her black jeans disappeared into. She smiled as her dream came back to her but quickly pushed that thought away. What a stupid and pointless dream, even though she wanted it to come true so badly.

She tip-toed down the latter and poked her head into the living room. Dipper had just sat down on a chair with a chocolate pop-tart. The room was abnormally dusty, and just after Dipper said good morning to Kami as she took a few steps into the room and tossed him his hat he sneezed his kitten sneeze. Kami snorted. "You sneeze like a kitten! That is so cute!" She said, smiling. But then the dust decided to attack HER face, and she let out a small sneeze just like Dippers. He laughed out loud at her shocked expression. "Wow, I guess that is cute! But it's even cuter with you!" Dipper told her, laughing. "It is not!" Kami yelled back, trying to stop laughing. "Stop laughing!" She said as she burst into laughter herself.


	4. Death of a Loved One

**Oh...my...G.O.D. FATHER! This cames to me in my dreams...not really it just came to me while sitting in a box. ~(^.^)~ Gravity Falls not mine, but I intend to take it when you're not looking...**

Kami's POV:

It hit me like a cold slap across the cheek. I starred at my phone like it just killed someone, and in a way, it did. My aunt Cara had just told me my mom was dead. Dead. Dead as a doornail. And she was a single mom. My phone buzzed again as I recived another text. "You can come stay with me or get your stuff and go back to Gravity Falls." It read. I started to dial her number, but I felt the lump in my throught getting bigger, and I clicked cancel in fear of bursting into tears the second I said hello. Instead I sent her a reply text. "I'd like to stay here. Can you come pick me up so I can get my stuff and bring it back here?" I waited for a reply that didn't take long. "K." Was all that she said. I stood up and walked outside my cabin, swallowing the lump in my throught.

After about forty-five minutes of waiting alone there was a rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned my head back to see Dipper and Mable walking through the bushes. "Hey Kami!" Mable called, running over. "Is this where you live?" "Yeah..." I say softly. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked, walking over to me. Something about the fact that he cared sent butterflys into my stomach. "Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. "I'm just waiting for my aunt." "Aw, are you going home?" Mable asked, sitting in the dirt next to the stump I was sitting on. Dipper sat down on my other side. "Oh, no. I'm just going back to my house to get the rest of my stuff." I stated plainly. "Oh, are you gonna live here now?" Mable questioned. "Yeah. I am." I told her. "What about you parents?" Dipper asked, giving me a skeptical look. I should've yelled at him, just for bringging that up. I don't know why I didn't. I just looked down at his comment. He seemed to get what this ment.

Five minutes past with nothing said between the three of us, until I finally decided to break the silence. "I used to have a brother, too." I said quietly. Both twins asked a question at the same time. "What do you mean, 'used'?" "What was he like?" I just shook my head and looked down. "He was a lot like you, Mable..." I whispered. "He was a lot like you..."


	5. Instinct

Kami's POV:

I sat in the car, alone, with Aunt Cara, on my way back to Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mable were waiting for me, right where I had left them. I looked down at my backpack. Again. Then back up at my other stuff. One suitcase, two duffle bags, and another backpack. The suitcase held the rest of my clothes and hats, the duffle bags had my things like shelves to put up, pictures, and drawings, and the backpack held my books and Ipod stuff. I sighed and looked down at the corner of the red leather back book sticking out of my backpack. "Somethin' on your mind, kiddo?" Aunt Cara asked me. "...Aunt Cara? If you were told to not trust anyone, but felt like you could someone, would you thrust them?" I asked. "Well honey, I would you with what my instinct told me to do. Why do you ask?" She responded. "No reason..." I lied. The rest of the car ride was short and silent, and when we got back to my cabin I got my bags out of the car and Mable helped me bring them inside. I kept my backpack (The one with the book in it) with me as I said goodbye to Aunt Cara, waved her car off with Mable, and then asked them to come inside. We had a seat at the kitchen table as I set my bag down. "I need to talk to you guys..." I told them, unziping my bag, pulling out the book, and setting it out on the table.

Instinct, you better be right.


	6. Scream for your life

**Hey everyone! It's Saturday! Yay! Well, I have a lot to do today, I've locked myself in my room to try to update every single one of mah stories today! Plus I need to record some songs and all before my friend Katie comes over to spend the night. Plus we'll hopefully be able to go see a movie later in 3D cause I need some glasses for nerd day at my school. :3 Wow...I've just boarded you with my Saturday…sorry? Anyway, here we go!**

Kameron's POV:

_June 13__th__, 2012_

_I am pretending to write something down._

These were the words now permanently in scripted in my journal. I shook my head at my pathetic-ness and slid my journal back into my bag. "Thanks again for trading, Dipper." I said, clutching his book to my chest. Once I had shown them I had the first book, Dipper was ecstatic, and he had begged me to trade. After about a day and a half of him on his knees, I reluctantly agreed, but only on the term that he protected my book with his life.

I walked back through the woods to my house. It was quiet...almost too quiet for Gravity Falls. I sighed and shook it off. It couldn't mean anything...right?

I still wasn't sure if I fully trusted Dipper and Mable...but he was nice enough...no, no, wait. _They _were nice enough...to trust, I mean.

I got closer to my house. I could tell because I could see my own footprints on the ground. Well...I think they were my footprints. No...Those can't be my foot prints. They're too big to be my footprints. A sudden chill was sent up my spine and vibrated my body. I shook my head and ran ahead, opening and closing the door to my cabin and locked it.

_June 14__th__, 2012_

_I'm sure last night everyone heard my screams in the forest..._


	7. A bedazzled face

**Okay, I'm sorry, I know I haven't been on. But thank you for waiting, because here it is! Remember when I said "that episode with Gideon in it…that one hasn't happened…" Or, whatever I said. The hand that rocks the Mable, or something like that…so instead it's the hand that rocks the Kameron! Heh…okay please read:**

Kami's POV:

"Gah…I don't know…I just know that the cabin was dark…despite it being so early…and when I went to sleep…I had nightmares…but I don't know what about…I do know they were scary though…very scary…I did get to finish your book, though." I said, changing the subject.

I was talking to Dipper and Mable in the kitchen of the mystery shack. I had randomly run into the gift shop this morning like I had been running for my life. I'm seriously surprised no one heard me screaming last night…

I slid Dipper his book, and he slid me mine. "I'm glad we traded. I had no idea there were things like this in Gravity Falls!" Dipper said happily, "Dogs that talk? Morphlings! It's crazy!" I nodded softly. Mable frowned at me.

"You just need to get your mind off of all this stuff." She said enthusiastically. Uh oh… "C'mon!" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me up to my room.

"Check it out!" Mable said, walking into the room before I did. "I successfully bedazzled her face!" She dragged me around the corner and I saw Dipper and Soos sitting in the living room. Aw, c'mon Mable, I don't want Dipper to see me like this! Wait, what..?

"Doesn't that hurt?" Dipper asked, raising and eyebrow.

Yes. "No, not at all." I lied. At this time Soos decided to speak up.

"Why don't we go see Gideon?!" He asked excitedly. "He can read you miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn dddddddddddddddddd!"

I sighed. "Sure, why not?"

And we were off.

**That was so bad. Again I'm sorry for not updating. So…it anyone else going to or has seen The Host?! I wanna see that movie sooo bad…**


End file.
